undertale_chroniclefandomcom-20200213-history
The War For Humanity
Summary The War For Humanity was originally initiated by the human kingdoms of Daica, Vaerin, Gouven, and Ayilum when they declared war on the monster kingdoms Paral, Tarus, and Zekar. The war would begin immediately, with the remaining human nations Truseon and Kralum declaring war as well, only when it looked like the humans would have a guaranteed victory. The war began on November 21st, 1811, and ended on December 30th, 1811 despite continued military actions on the continent. Pre-War Events The Continental War In reality, the buildup to The War For Humanity began nearly 300 years prior to decleration, with the conclusion of the Continental War in 1529. The Continental War saw the six human nations engage in a long and brutal which lasted 109 years, spanning over 3 generations, with no determined winner. Monsters give out unpayable loans. After the war, the monster kingdoms gave out massive loans to the humans in the form of financial and agricultural aid to allow them to rebuild their kingdoms, all of which were near destruction. This put humans into a massive debt however that would take centuries to pay off. In fact by the time the War For Humanity had broken out, the human nations still weren't close to paying it off. It is estimated that it would be roughly 1987 by the time the debt would have been fully repaid. Monsters begin applying pressure Starting in 1750, the monster rulers began to apply more pressure to the human nations to re-pay their massive debts. Whether the leaders of the time were aware how long it would take has, and likely never will be answered. The human nations were getting very tired of the constant harassment. Talks of open warfare against the monsters were discussed behind closed doors, though never enacted on until 1811. Course of the war November 21st, 1811 - November 22nd '' Declaration of war arrived officially on November 21st, 1811, though unknowing to the monsters, the four initial human nations that declared war had already moved naval forces around to the opposite end of the continent. The early morning of November 22nd, 1811 was lit up as all along the eastern coast, as several seaside cities and towns in Tarus and Paral were heavily bombarded. The human nations made landings the next day. This would prove to be one of the more difficult parts of the war. However it only took hours for the humans to establish a beachhead, overwhelming the coastal defenses soon after. ''November 23rd - November 30th The first week in the war following the landings saw the human nations begin to rapidly sweep through the Paral and Tarus kingdoms, razing every town or city they came across. In every instance, there was no quarter, and the humans left no survivors. November 25th saw the monster kingdoms agree to combine their forces into a massive army. It was never given an official named, and has been simply dubbed here as The Grand Army. On November 30th, the remaining two nations also declare war on the monsters.That same day the human nations push past the borders of Zekar. December 1st - December 21st The humans continued to push on further, despite valiant efforts of The Grand Army. On December 13th, King Zakariya Hearth is killed in combat. The kingdom of Tarus raises her hands in surrender, but the humans still show no mercy, laying waste to the defeated nation. Simutaneously, humans finally break through the gates of Zekar's capital city, and soon King Kairo Byrne shares Zakariya's fate. Any monsters able to escape the destruction flee to Paral for save haven, not knowing that their situation was also growing critical. On December 21st, the humans surround Paral's capial Ebott, and The Siege Of Ebott begins. December 25th - December 30th The siege lasts only four days before the humans storm through the front gate. For the past four days King Asgrid Dreemurr and Lady Celia Dreemurr have been frantically working to evacuate as much of the civilian populace as they could via catacombs constructed beneath the city during the days of Ausgrid's rule. Asgrid and Celia stage a final stand along with the 5th legion of The Grand Army. The Royal Guard was eager to stay behind as well, but Asgrid ordered for them to evacuate as well, and defend Asgore Dreemurr at all costs. Asgrid and Celia both died in combat, and Ebott was burned. Asgore would be crowned king the next day. The monsters continued to retreat all the way back to the mountain range to the base of Mount Ebott. It was a Paral secret that the mountain contained several underground caverns where they could hide. And so, while the civillians fled into the mountain Asgore staged a final stand with the Royal Guard and whatever was left of The Grand Army. The famous battle would become known as The Battle Of The Mountain. It bought just enough time for the civillians to escape. Asgore escaped into the Underground, though a vast majority of the remaining military was wiped out in the slaughter. The humans would go on to use the seven grand wizards to seal the monsters underground with the intention of starving them to death. The war was declared over with the sealing of the mountain on December 30th, 1811. It remains the shortest, yet the most violent war in history. Aftermath The human nations would go on to divide the conquered nations among themselves. It is important to note that not all monsters managed to escape underneath Mount Ebott. In fact it is believed that there were well over 100 monsters that were forced to seek refuge elsewhere. In the following years humans would carry out brutal hunting expeditions, ruthlessly hunting down the survivors and killing them off, one by one. Some soldiers would go so far as to torture their victims before killing them. The war destroyed monster morale below the surface of the mountain, though further exploration into the mountain revealed several habitable regions of varying climates. A new capital city would be build which Asgore would call New Home. Other monsters would go off to populate other regions such as Waterfall, and the Snowdin Village. Gradually hope began to return, and Asgore himself was cautiously optimistic. Impact Underground, monsters had to overcome many challenges. On a percentage scale, it is estimated that a shocking 82% of all monsters were killed on the surface, including 98% of the Grand Army. Any remnants of the military were disbanded by Asgore, including The Royal Guard. Over 100 of the soldiers would go on to work on the CORE, a prized project of Doctor Wing Ding Gaster. However many monsters would suffer heavily from PTSD, and many, like Gaster, would be driven to suicide. On the surface, civilians were at first eager to rejoice. However, it didn't take long for the true horrors of the war to come out. Much of the populace were disturbed by the dark tales of their leaders burning everything in sight, slaughtering every monster they saw, even the women and children, no matter if they surrendered or not. This, combined with the hunting expeditions saw many people grow unhappy with the cruel actions of their rulers, with many agreeing they had taken it too far. Finally in 1878, everything reached a breaking point. All across the world human colonies began to rebel against their larger rulers, followed by the populace back home. Revolutions sprung up across the globe, and one by one the kingdoms fell over the next eleven years. They would be replaced by 15 smaller countries. Though many didn't want their children to hear the horrors of what happened, and so much of the atrocities were pushed below the surface, and some forgotten about altogether. Major Engagements Operation: Black Rain The Siege Of Ebott The Battle Of The Mountain